


Death Dog

by Pantherlily



Category: UnDeadwood (Web Series)
Genre: Just a dumb drabble I came up with because I think Death Dogs are cool tbh, UnDeadwood Mini-series (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherlily/pseuds/Pantherlily
Summary: Death Dogs are a D&D monster that I thought would be fun to drop into UnDeadwood. Implied Harrowed Clayton and Void Matthew. (These are not my AUs, but borrowed from lovely folks in the Discord.)Short drabble of a one shot.
Kudos: 15





	Death Dog

No one knows where it comes from, but it certainly isn’t the weirdest or most dangerous thing in Deadwood. The Death Dog is hungry for human flesh, the skin rotting away and sloshing off from a single bite. It doesn’t take long for the news to reach the Deadwood 5, that a two-headed dog is terrorizing the town. At this rate, it is just another Friday for the gang.

When the Death Dog turns around to face them, it is growling and low to the ground, but when it notices Matthew and Clayton its demeanor changes. There is something different about them. They aren’t human. They are like it, in a sense. It gives a small whine, head cocking to the side curiously as it stares at them with impossibly intelligent eyes for a beast that looks absolutely feral. It gives another whine and then lays down in the middle of the thoroughfare, its tail wagging slightly that had it not been coming from a demonic creature might have been cute.

Clayton raises his guns to shoot and kill it.

Matthew reaches out and shoves the guns down. “No, don’t.”

There aren’t many who can get away with what just happened. He isn’t happy about it, but he doesn’t stop it either. “Why the fuck not?”

“We could keep it.” Mason gives an easy grin.

The gunslinger stares at him in disbelief.

Aly just laughs.

Arabella and Miriam both say the same thing. “You want to keep it?”

“We can call it Dog.” The Reverend is already walking towards it.

“We are not calling it Dog.” Clayton puts the guns away but doesn’t advance.

“Didn’t say we couldn’t keep it.” Mason fires back. “Fine. Spot it is.”

The two-headed dog’s head perks up.

“See, it likes it. No objections now.” Matthew stops and stoops down to scratch the death dog between the ears. “Who’s a good boy?”

Spot wags its tail.

Aly is still laughing, holding a hand to his side.

Clayton knows there is no point at arguing at this rate.

“I’ve always wanted a dog.” Arabella smiles and walks towards it but pauses when the Death Dog growls low at her.

“Spot.” Mason’s voice is low and dangerous. The dog stops growling. “Good boy.”

She holds out a hand for it to sniff before carefully petting its head.

Aly finally stops laughing, shaking his head to himself. “If we aren’t killing it, I’m going for a drink.” He walks into the Gem Saloon.

Clayton grunts an acknowledgement and heads there as well.

Miriam has a smile quirked at the corner of her lip as she watches Matthew and Arabella with the demonic dog. She heads into the Bella Union, to attend to some business with the ladies there.

Arabella stays with Mason, petting Spot.

Townsfolks watch in horror and dismay, as yet another abomination is accepted into their not so sleepy town.


End file.
